Unexpected
by Miss Potter-Black-Malfoy
Summary: Rose Potter joins Voldemort on the day of his rebirth when she learns that her entire life has been orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore. Flash forward three years later where Voldemort rules over wizarding Britain with Rose at his side. Friends become enemies, old secrets come to the surface and everything isn't always what it seems while the unexpected happens around every corner.


**This chapter is meant for background. I wanted the story to start once Voldemort/Tom had taken over. The actual story will start in the next chapter, this is mostly background on how and why Rose Potter is where she is.**

* * *

Long thick black raven hair cascaded down Rose Potter's back, the light from a silver chandelier bringing out a red tint in her curls. Emerald eyes shimmered with annoyance and red lips pursed in disapproval as small creatures with large ears and tennis ball sized eyes popped in and out. Rose was standing in a half decorated room, plush dragon hide couches placed haphazardly around the room. Small detailed coffee tables were covered with large books and unique looking antiques, including several unusual silver instruments.

"Mistress Rose," a small elf with large green eyes squeaked fearfully. The house elves eyes scanning the room nervously.

"Yes?" Rose asked kindly, her tone doing nothing to calm the house elf.

"Master says he's on his way," the elf squeaked. The elf began to wring her hands. Rose sighed, no matter what she said or did the house elves continued to act terrified. She knew her boyfriend treated them horribly, and so did everyone else she knew. However, she tried to treat them with some respect, but they still feared her.

"Thank you for telling me Mopsy," Rose told the elf who subsequently bowed then popped away. Rose knew her boyfriend had arrived when all of the elves began moving much faster. Rose spun around, a tall well-built handsome man walked into the room radiating power and confidence. He had a head of short black hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin and high cheekbones. Rose felt her stomach flop, she still found it hard to believe that someone who looked like him chose a girl like her. She had always been told she was pretty, but the man before her was beyond handsome.

"Tom," Rose murmured as strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "I thought you were supposed to be at Hogwarts, what are you doing here?"

"Severus can handle everything there," Tom informed her as he pulled back and Rose felt a stab of annoyance, she had never liked Snape. A frown marred his handsome features, but before Rose could ask what was wrong Tom informed her. "Your little friend, the red headed one and the mudblood have finally been apprehended." Rose attempted to push away from Tom, but he held her waist tightly so she settled for scowling.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are not my friends," Rose spat viscously. "I hate them." Rose turned her head away from Tom, she felt one of his long thin fingers come to rest under her chin.

"Look at me," Tom murmured. Rose pursed her lips and she could sense Tom's annoyance. "Rose, look at me." Rose grudgingly looked at Tom who was watching her intently. "I know they aren't, they betrayed you and you're furious. You have every right to be, you thought they were your friends." Rose closed her eyes as she tried not to let her anger and frustration show. Ron had been her first friend in the wizarding world, the first person who ever even said a nice thing to her. They had grown close during their first year at Hogwarts, they battled a troll and saved the Philosopher's Stone. The latter of which Rose regrets now, but back then she had hated Voldemort and everything he stood for. During their second year at Hogwarts when the whole school turned against Rose, calling her the heir of Slytherin, only Ron and Hermione stood by her. Ron had even gone down to the Chamber of Secrets with Rose to save Ginny, Ron's brother and one of the most annoying people Rose had ever met. But back then Rose was more than willing to play the hero. During their third year both Ron and Hermione had attempted to keep her from going after Sirius Black. At the end of their third year when Rose found out the truth about Sirius Black, Ron and Hermione helped her save him from receiving the dementors kiss.

However, during Rose's fourth year her name had come out of the Goblet of Fire making her a TriWizard champion. Ron had abandoned her, called her a cheat and a liar. Rose knew she should've known better than to forgive him when he finally apologized after the first task. But Rose had considered Ron to be a brother of sorts to her so she forgave him. At the end of her fourth year when she was whisked away to the graveyard with Cedric she watched as Voldemort was ressurected. Voldemort hadn't been anything like she thought he would be, he had been handsome, not snake like as she thought he would. After all that's how he was described having looking during the first war. Voldemort had tied her to a tomb stone and told her that her entire life had been a lie. That Dumbledore knew all along that Sirius Black had been innocent but he had him sent to Azkaban so the notorious playboy couldn't raise Rose. How Dumbledore was planning on sacrificing Rose so that Voldemort could be defeated. Rose had been furious to learn that the years of abuse she had endured had been because of Dumbledore. Voldemort hadn't known how the muggles treated her then but he had guessed she would've rather been raised in the wizarding world, and he had been right.

Rose and Voldemort had agreed on a truce, they would work together to destroy Dumbledore and neither would kill the other. Rose had portkey'd back with a dead Cedric and told everyone that he had been killed by an acromantula. Since Cedric had several acromantula bites and enough venom in his blood to be lethal everyone believed her. Over that summer Voldemort had one of his Death Eaters take polyjuice to impersonate Rose at her muggle relatives house while Rose lived with Tom at Slytherin Manor. Over the summer Voldemort, or Tom as she had began calling him much to his disapproval, began to train her in the Dark Arts. Rose had always received excellent grades at Hogwarts, tying with Hermione in almost every subject except for Herbology. Rose was as bad at Herbology as Ron was at Potions, which is extremely bad. Rose had never been able to grasp the subject, and the subject had never interested her. Tom attempted to help her in the subject, but she gave up after several lessons. During that summer Rose and Tom also began to develop feeling for each other. Rose attempted to ignore them, she had always gone for older guys having dated Viktor Krum who was three years her senior. But she thought dating a much older man who also killed her parents was going too far. And Tom had told Rose that feelings were for the weak, that any relationship would only be a hindrance. But Rose had been able to push past her negative feelings towards a relationship with Tom, after all she couldn't even remember her parents, James and Lily Potter were no more than a memory. And after a late night of making plans and several glasses of Firewhiskey the two spent the night in Tom's chambers. Tom had ignored her for three days afterwards until Rose stormed into his office and told him that she would leave if he continued to ignore her. Several days later they were officially together much to the shock, confusion and even anger in regards to some of the Death Eaters.

Rose spent her fifth year sneaking out to visit Tom, he had made her a reusable portkey. All she needed to do was sneak into Hogsmeade and she could visit him whenever she wanted. During that year Tom recruited Death Eaters heavily and began having his Death Eaters infiltrate the Ministry of Magic. While at Hogwarts Rose began noticing the jealousy and hotheadedness that Ron showed towards her and the bossy and condescending attitude Hermione had towards everyone. Rose began spending more time with Fred and George Weasley, along with Luna Lovegood. Luna was an intelligent but odd girl, one year younger than Rose in Ravenclaw. By the end of the year the Weasley twins and Luna knew where Rose's loyalty lied and they swore they would follow her wherever she went. Rose hadn't been surprised, Fred and George had been put down by their entire family except for their older brothers Bill and Charlie. Both of the oldest Weasley sons joined Voldemort upon having a talk with Fred and George, they didn't risk their cover by telling anyone else in their family, as they knew no other Weasley would go to the dark. Rose had been Luna's first friend, and Rose knew the power that position held so the blonde Ravenclaw wasn't difficult to sway. Rose also learned that the tiny blonde girl was quite the sadist.

At the end of Rose's fifth year Voldemort revealed his return by attacking Hogsmeade during a day when the students were visiting. Tom also attacked Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic on the same day. Minister Fudge had allowed everyone to live in naivety that they were safe, so the wizarding world was unprepared. Everyone in the Ministry who attempted to oppose Voldemort and his Death Eaters were killed swiftly, and Fudge's head was found hanging from the Atrium ceiling in the Ministry later that afternoon. The children of those who Voldemort knew wouldn't join him were kidnapped to use as collateral. However, some members of the Order of the Phoenix and older students were able to escape. Unfortunately for the light side, Voldemort and Dumbledore dueled to the death. As Dumbledore fell to the ground those against Voldemort knew they would never win, most of the opposition gave up. Several people including aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour went into hiding. All of the Weasley's with the exception of Bill, Charlie and the twins who were on Voldemort's side were also able to flee. Hermione, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas and several other students escaped with the Weasley's. In the end everyone who supported Voldemort remained unharmed as did those who chose not to oppose him. Not everyone agreed with Voldemort, but all of those who had been neutral chose not to oppose him. And many on the light chose not to as well, they valued their lives or those of their children too much to attempt anything. It had been one of the advantages of Voldemort growing an army while the world had remained oblivious.

Tom spent the next year gaining more Death Eaters and transforming the Ministry and Hogwarts into the places he wanted them to be. Hogwarts abolished Muggle Studies and gained several new classes: Dark Arts, Warding, Alchemy, Dueling, Curse Breaking and Healing. Hogwarts became compulsory for all pure bloods and half-bloods, and to the surprise of almost everyone so were muggleborns. However, muggleborns were forced to wear a badge on their school robes that indicating they were a muggleborn, it was a blood red 'M'. Muggleborns were only allowed because Tom knew that there were jobs no self-respecting pure blood would take and the occasional fresh blood was needed. Muggleborns were treated differently from the others, most of the time it was as though they were house elves. The professors didn't corporally punish the pure bloods of half-bloods, they would receive detentions or point deductions. However, muggleborns would be taken to the dungeons for their punishments.

Severus Snape became the new headmaster for Hogwarts and all of the old professors were either killed or they had gone into hiding. Death Eaters or those who supported Tom's cause became the new professors, Horace Slughorn, a large jolly man became the Potions professor and head of Slytherin. Much to Rose's annoyance the man had a club everyone referred to as the Slug Club. On the first day of Rose's sixth year, Tom made her continue her education, Slughorn had invited her to join. Rose did so and found out they were only meant to stroke the mans ego and help him to make useful contacts, unsurprisingly she found out that Tom had been in the Slug Club when he had attended Hogwarts. The other professors weren't as nice as Slughorn, but with Rose being Tom's girlfriend they allowed her to do whatever she wanted and treated her with respect. Even though not all of the Death Eaters liked her, they were smart enough not to try anything. The Slytherins walked around Hogwarts like they owned the place while the majority of the Gryffindors bristled. Several of the Gryffindors had spent a large majority of that school year in the dungeons and more than one had been killed along with their families. Towards the end of the school year students received letters from home telling them to obey their professors.

The Ministry of Magic had been reformed with Lucius Malfoy as the Minister of Magic. Death Eaters filled every Head of Department position, as did the Wizengamot. Other positions were held by those who supported Voldemort or at least those who were neutral. Janitorial positions and the like were held by muggleborns or light wizards who had chosen not to fight. All of the dark witches and wizards had been freed from Azkaban and those who Tom wanted to suffer or wanted information from were sent in their stead. Those who had escaped attempted a rebellion that ended in several deaths on the dark side and many on the light side. There were far too many Death Eaters and not enough who opposed them. Much to Rose's annoyance however, all of the Weasley's had continued to evade capture. Tom had tasked several of the Ministry's new aurors to find them, but to no avail.

Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley had been repaired after the battles and they looked much like they did prior to Tom's takeover. Diagon Alley continued to be a popular shopping destination, and Ollivander's continued to be the place where first years bought their wands. One new addition had been Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop operated by Fred and George. They had been able to buy the premises and begin production with the money Rose had won from the TriWizard Tournament. Rose didn't need the money, she had the Potter fortune and Tom's money, so she had given it to them. The joke shop was a success and after only three months they had been able to buy premises in Hogsmeade. They bought Zonko's Joke Shop and turned into into WWW's second location.

After Rose's sixth year she returned to Slytherin Manor to find all of her stuff moved into Tom's room. Tom hadn't even asked her, when she pointed out that she might not want to share a room with him he ignored her. Honestly she had been thrilled, but it had agitated her that Tom had just assumed they would share a room. That summer Rose trained more under Tom's guidance and he began teaching her how to become an animagus and how to apparate. By the end of the summer she was able to apparate and she learned that her animagus form was a black kitten. Her seventh year went by quickly, she had been head girl and Draco Malfoy had been made head boy. Draco had been the last person Rose thought she would be friends with when she first started at Hogwarts, but by the end of their seventh year they were as close as siblings. And much to Rose's happiness she had perfected her animagus form. The summer after her seventh year Rose spent most of her time deciding what she would do with her life. Tom told her that she wouldn't have to do anything but Rose didn't think she could be happy without something to do. Finally, Rose decided that she would spend the next several years studying and then become a professor.

Now Rose was newly eighteen and the happiest she had ever been. The only downside was that Ron and Hermione were out there somewhere. Rose hadn't talked to them since the day Tom took over two years earlier. When Tom announced that they had been captured Rose had been filled with anger. Ron and Hermione had promised to always be by her side, but in the end they chose to fight against her. Their words still echoed in her mind.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Green lights flashed all around, illuminating the sky and screams echoed all around her. Rose stood looking at the two people she had once considered to be like family. Hermione's brown hair no longer bushy, tied back in a low ponytail and brown eyes filled with disgust and hurt. Ron's brown eyes were glaring daggers at Rose as his red hair rustled in the wind. Hermione and Ron both had their wands pointing at Rose._

_"You betrayed us!" Ron spat. "How could you?" Rose could feel anger rising in her chest._

_"You-Know-Who killed your parents!" Hermione screeched. "Don't do this Rose!"_

_"I love him," Rose said coolly, her wand dangling at her side. _

_"Don't mistake lust for love," Hermione said, tears pooling in her brown eyes._

_"How dare you!" Rose screamed, her cheeks turning red. "Tom loves me." Rose ignored the streaks of red that sailed past her head._

_"Tom loves what you do for him, and if Cormac's telling the truth I don't blame him," Ron said before realizing what he said. Ron took a step back and his ears turned red. Rose felt hatred and disgust swell up inside of her as she pointed her wand at Ron's chest._

_"Our friendship is over," Rose said dangerously, the air crackling with magic all around her._

_"What friendship?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Where are they?" Rose asked, her emerald eyes opening. "I want to see them." Tom stared searchingly into her eyes, and Rose stared defiantly at him. "Tom, if you don't take me to them I'll find someone who will."

"They're at Malfoy Manor," Tom told her, his frown not leaving his face. Rose pulled away from Tom and strode briskly towards the onyx fireplace. "Rose, you aren't going alone." Rose stopped, her hand frozen hovering above the bowl of floo powder. Rose turned around, her emerald eyes glowing.

"Fine," Rose snapped. Tom's eyes flashed red and Rose sighed. "I'm sorry okay? But I haven't seen them in over two years. I'm-" Rose stopped, her posture screaming frustration.

"I'll let it go for now," Tom murmured as he walked towards her. "Apparition will be faster, we can go straight into the dungeons. Lucius and Bellatrix are there with them as we speak." Rose's lips twitched, she knew that Bellatrix hated Hermione with a passion. During the Battle of Hogsmeade Hermione had snuck up on Bellatrix when she was dueling Professor McGonagall and sliced her arm. Bellatrix was rarely ever wounded during a duel, and to be attacked from behind by a 'filthy little teenage mudblood' made Bellatrix furious.

"Fine," Rose told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rose buried her head into his shoulder and inhaled his woodsy cologne before arms snaked around her waist, and they disapparated without a sound.

* * *

**Constructive criticism and actual reviews are wanted and appreciated, I want to know this story is worth writing.**

**A/N: **

**-I will be writing the occasional flashback.**


End file.
